Unwanted Advances
by LPlover93
Summary: Prompt claimed from the Glee Angst Meme. Where Tina doesn't take no for an answer, Blaine is worse than Dumbledore at second chances, and the Vaporub incident is worse than on the show. Prompt details inside. Inside: Some attempted non-con and sexual harassment. AU after 4x13.
1. Part 1-5

So I adopted one more prompt from the Glee Angst Meme, though this is much angstier and involves some non-con. Triggers for attempted non-con and sexual harassment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

PROMPT:

**Even though Blaine asked her to stop, Tina keeps touching him, inviting herself in his house or even following him in the lockers room. He feels weird about it but doesn't know what to do. Tina is a girl, girls don't sexually harass boys, right? And who would listen to him and believe him anyway?**

Sam notices something weird going on with Tina and Blaine and immediately tells Kurt. Kurt is on a break and decides to visit Lima. He's been skyping with Blaine a lot recently and he noticed something was off too.

Sam and Kurt plan to talk to Blaine about Tina and drive to Blaine's. The Andersons are at home and tell them that Blaine is with their friend Tina in his room.

What they see when they open the door is an obviously drugged Blaine trying to push a half-naked Tina off of him.

The truth finally comes out.

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**"For the record, Blaine has an awesome body and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by a master chef."**

As Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley, the bittersweet memories followed him of how he and Kurt used to walk down the hallways together. Even though they couldn't kiss, Kurt's senior year was somehow a bit more bully-free and they could hold hands between walking from one of the lockers to the other or when they were walking to Glee Club together. Now, however, all that remained was a ghost of a hand, a shadow of a memory, a touch that was unwanted that led to his forever being destroyed. He wondered if going to New York cleared the path to get him and Kurt together or just made Kurt move on from him that much faster. They were still texting each other, but there was a slight formality in it, one that hadn't existed during his sophomore year when they had just met. Even then, there was a bit of flirting, a bit of coy evasion, courting, if you could call it that. But now it was more like they were acquaintances in school who had just gotten each other's numbers and were texting because they had to.

At times like this, he liked holding onto Tina's hands. He now realized why Kurt loved sitting next to Mercedes and painting her nails or holding Brittany comfortably in his lap and listening to all her undecipherable one-liners. It gave a sense of comfort, like a best friend you didn't have to be guarded with because they would take it the wrong way. Everyone knew he was gay and Tina was totally fine with the fact that they could discuss the latest episode of Jersey Shore or America's Next Top Model. His parents loved him, but his mom had lost interest in the modelling shows once she realized Cooper only kept her company to see the breasts of the models.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine certainly didn't mind posing for the calendar if it meant they had money to go to Regionals. He wasn't sure if it was the best way to do it, but what did he know? The Warblers had enough alumni pouring money in for not only free dry cleaning of the uniforms they wore during the competitions but also for the bus trip back and forth. Maybe this was how it worked in public schools and he clearly was unaware. He asked Cooper, who told him to not have any hairs peeking out from awkward places and his pointing at the camera would be a very good pose. He wished him a happy new year and kept the phone down after that. What he was confused about was Tina's obvious praising of him. He understood that she wanted him to go to Prom with her as Mike wasn't there and they were very close, but he didn't know they were close enough for her to objectify him. He didn't like to be objectified in general, as it made him uncomfortable. At least when Kurt did it, he knew Kurt did it out of love.

He let it go, because there were more important issues at hand, like telling Sam that he wasn't meant for a livelihood which just showed off his body for money. He knew that he had time enough, late nights remembering Kurt meant he had loads of time to complete his homework and assignments as such. He immediately sent off emails to Mercedes and Santana to video themselves saying something good about Sam and decided to call Brittany over. He could use some of her sweetness and his Mom loved discussing vague theories about the universe with her. He could then take the video of her saying something about Sam, seeing how they were dating and she went all happy at the thought of him. He ended up being one of the four people who bared their top while Sam kept his on to support Artie. He wished he had known about it so he could also do the same. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole world seeing his tiny nipples.

Once when Tina had come over for help in Math, Cooper had given him an urgent Skype call as he was nervous about some audition. Tina had leaned over to see Cooper better and had told him a quick hi. Later that night, Cooper told Blaine, "If I wasn't a 100% sure you were gay, I would have been sure Tina was your girlfriend. Did you even realize how close to you she was sitting, Squirt?" As Blaine made a face at the nickname, Cooper laughed and said, "Never mind, it's the Anderson gene. Everyone falls in love with you, straight or gay." A passing thought went through his mind that maybe Tina liked him, but he decided not to pursue that line of thought, as that would just be insulting to her. Little did he know, he could have avoided so many problems had he listened to his subconscious.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Why had he said he would do this? Yes, because he actually wanted to be a mentor and not a clueless guy who told a hopeful boy to do what he had thought up in his fantasy and ended up being forcibly kissed for it. Once Jake had said that Diva week meant no work for the guys, he knew he had to take the bull by the horns and show them that Diva did not mean girls who showed the middle fingers and didn't play by the rules. To Blaine, being a DIVA meant having confidence in themselves, no matter how much the world tried to tear them down, they wouldn't let anyone bully them into doing what they didn't want to do. He thought "For Your Entertainment" would be a viable choice, but let go of it so that he didn't come off as too sleazy. He then came to the obvious option, Freddie Mercury.

With his cold, Tina's cold curing set was like a blessing to him. He loved the chicken soup, though his Mom did berate him that she could also make soup and he didn't need to rely on friends making it for him. She obviously didn't do it in front of Tina, who had entered in as they were going out for an anniversary trip. They had not wanted to go, knowing how sad his heart had been for the past few months, but he had coaxed them to have fun for him as well and booked them tickets. Tina had then stayed for some time, leaving when he had gone to sleep. He felt really bad and knew she was pissed because he remembered her starting to talk about something and the meds had kicked in, knocking him unconscious. He knew how much she hated being the person nobody actually listened to, and asked her to be his date for the wedding as an apology. He knew that Mike was coming, and he had planned a kickass plan where he would twirl her into Mike's arms and they would be happy together again. Mike couldn't stop thanking him for taking care of his girl and making sure she didn't date any douche. Blaine in reply, told him that he was just doing it as a friend and he was sure Mike would have done the same if Kurt and Mike had become close friends.

But the next day felt like mixed signals to him. While he reached up to put something in his locker, Tina's hand was still on his waist, so when he reached up to get a book, her hand fell down slowly, brushing his butt as it did. He decided not to bring it up, seeing how it was obviously done by mistake and he wasn't sure cracking a joke like "my butt is so awesome, you can't help but touch it" would go over so well. Artie called her and she walked away, giving him a smile that he couldn't interpret. He said, "Bye" and turned around to find Sam standing there.

He knew it wasn't a crush on Sam that he had. He was a really close friend and he knew he couldn't misuse Sam like that. Not to mention, Sam was straight and really close friends with Kurt as well. Sam saw Blaine's locker covered with pictures of Kurt and him and Kurt together and gave Blaine a sad smile, closing the locker door. Sam then said, "Hey dude, have you noticed that Tina's slightly different this year?" Blaine was happy someone apart from him recognized the awesomeness that was the new and improved Tina and said, "Yeah, she's finally getting a chance to shine. It's good for her and for when she goes to university." Sam looked deep in thought and said, "Yeah, that too. But I was talking about regarding her with boys."

At Blaine's look, he backtracked, "Wait, I didn't mean in a bad way. But come on, man. I mean, during Britney week, even though Joe and I told her singing a song like that was maybe not the best choice, she told me, _who cares what they think, it's just between the three of us_. And that is why we never went to anyone's place to practice. I didn't want Stacie and Stevie to hear such stuff." Sam could feel Blaine wanting to argue and said, "See, see, SEE! I know you guys are like best friends, though not as close as you and me, and I'm saying this only once, you my bro, are HOT. Women like you. So is it possible that she likes you but didn't tell you because you are gay?" Blaine just laughed deprecatingly and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "There's no way that's true. Don't flatter me to make me feel better. I always did ask Kurt what he saw in me except my cluelessness to actually fall in love with me." Sam realized, with a sinking feeling, that Blaine did think that badly about himself and a few words or even a video wouldn't help. He did the only thing he knew would hopefully work, he called Kurt up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt was happy that he was in touch with Blaine again. He knew they had a touchy-feely relationship before they even started dating, and the distance helped them stay friends. Though he knew deep down inside that the burning feeling that popped up whenever he mentioned Tina or Brittany or even that new girl was definitely jealousy. He tried to convince himself but knew he was fighting a losing battle. They had just promoted their conversations from texts to calls. He didn't wanna pick up the topic of Skype yet, didn't want to see those puppy dog eyes that made him cave every single time.

Which is why Sam's call was like a bucket of cold water over his head. He knew something like this had to happen. When Mercedes had that tiny crush on him, he wasn't out to her and she was lonely. Blaine was openly gay in front of her and it was that blasted heteronormativity that those two hated that had made Tina apparently think she could get away with apparently converting Blaine. The worst part was that he couldn't tell Blaine much about it, since he didn't want him to know that he was keeping tabs on him. At the same time, he couldn't let it go. So he decided to keep a watch for the time being and told Sam to do the same. For all he knew, it was one of Sam's inane theories again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mr. Schue's wedding came and went, and Kurt and Blaine had a long conversation where Kurt did not mention anything about Tina nor did Tina mention anything about her certain crush. Though there was a time where Kurt could equate her burning look with the one Kurt himself had given to that idiotic guy from the Gap, whose name he "refused to remember". They had slow danced to a song sung by Finn and Rachel, and Kurt refused to get into the mess that was them over and over again. Blaine seemed happy to be resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, imagining this to be their wedding day, where everyone would clink their glasses so many times, that they couldn't eat their food but had to kiss. But not like in How I Met Your Mother, where Lily and Marshall went crazy after a chocolate fountain. Though the thought was appealing.

Once the night was done, Kurt went home and hugged his Dad hard. Since he had come back to Lima on a Tuesday, he was planning to leave again on Sunday and spend some precious time with his Dad as opposed to going back to New York where he would face that naked Brody again. Kurt didn't like him, even though Rachel ended up not doing the scene, his promotion of naked ladies for awards somehow made him creepier than when he came to breakfast in nothing at all. He smirked as he thought about how he and Blaine surpassed the creepy, naked boy.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

At the same time, Blaine had gone home, all tired and sated by the evening's beauty. Dancing with Kurt reassured him that despite all that he had done this past year, there was a chance of him and Kurt getting back together. As he removed his shirt, he looked at his laptop screen to see that there was a Skype call from Tina. He pressed Accept with Video Chat as he continued stripping down and into his jammies.

He turned his back to remove his pants and spoke loudly so the microphone could pick it up, "I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you today, TeeTee. But then again, I did dance with you for the whole time during Sadie Hawkins." What he didn't notice was Tina's lustful and slightly creepy look as he bent over to remove his trousers and step into comfy sweatpants. "Did you see me and Kurt dancing? I finally have my soul mate reading the book I want. Hopefully we'll be on the same page soon enough." He wore a shirt that had been borrowed by Kurt many a time when he had been here and tried to smell Kurt on it even though it had almost been nine months since he last wore it and it had gone through way too many washes by then.

He looked up at the screen due to Tina's silence and saw her give him a disapproving look. "You're not allowed to do this to yourself, Blaine. I won't allow you." At his confused look, she elaborated, "You are literally begging Kurt for the little scraps of attention he's bestowing on you. All this happiness is because he has come here, to Lima. What happens when he leaves tomorrow, huh? Then he won't talk to you again and then who'll be here to take care of you? You deserve a person who matches your needs and is already in the same area, if not on the same page." Blaine hadn't told Tina about him and Kurt talking on the phone, because according to her, Kurt would never forgive him. However, he did know that he and Kurt always had a close relationship whether it was as friends, best friends, lovers, boyfriends or soul mates. Kurt got him in a way no one else did. He realized that he could show Tina their messages of the distant future and even she would realize what he did, that Kurt might trust him again. He fake yawned and said, "I'm tired, but why don't you come over tomorrow night? We'll sit and talk, and I promise I won't fall asleep like last time." He really yawned this time and closed his eyes as Tina got a look in her eyes, a look that he would definitely not approve of.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Review or click next to see the next part!


	2. Part 6-9

Okay, now this is the part which contains all the triggers mentioned. Just in case, triggers for attempted non-con and sexual harassment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was having a mixed feelings day. At Dalton, his friends usually knew to avoid him when he was in deep thought regarding some conflict in his heart, and it would usually end up in him punching someone if he didn't get a punching bag as fast as possible. Due to him transferring to Dalton on an issue of bullying, even the administrators granted him special permission to sing his hear out or go to the sports room. However, here at McKinley, unless you were dead, dying or wanted to ditch voluntarily, teachers didn't let you leave the class.

Blaine was in a dilemma. He knew he was in love with Kurt. He knew Kurt loved him back, but needed to get the trust between them before he could say it back again. He knew he shouldn't care about what people thought about them together. They were meant-to-be, in his opinion. But he was a friendly person who didn't like his friends getting upset. He knew his chats with Kurt were private, but he couldn't help but notice Tina getting all pissed about the fact that he still loved Kurt. Sam's words reverberated in his head, **"**_**Women like you. So is it possible that she likes you but didn't tell you because you are gay?" **_He left in the middle of class. It was just using functions and solving the algebraic brackets; he could do that in his sleep. He went to the locker room and found Puck there. Blaine rolled on his tape and gloves and told Puck to hold the bag as he said, "I sometimes don't understand what you like about this school, man! You could be chilling outside somewhere."

Puck just gave his trademark smirk #3 as he said, "I'm here like a Bro-mentor for Jake, making sure he doesn't screw up like I did with Quinn and Finn in my sophomore year. So tell me: what's troubling you, dude?" Blaine tensed up as he said, "Say someone said that someone liked you but you weren't sure it was true, but if it was, you'll never have interest in that person, but that person is your close friend. How do you tell them without hurting said person?" Puck stopped holding the bag as he told Blaine to pause his punching. He thought for a bit and said, "I didn't get all of what you said, but basically someone told you that Tina has a crush on you, right?" Blaine looked confused to which Puck continued, "I overheard that Lynn guy telling Jake what he missed in the practice before and heard she sang to you. I thought you wanted to take her as friends but friends is definitely not what she wants from you. Ultimately, you have to decide how to let her down easy."

And quite scarily, as Puck hi-fived Blaine and left the locker room, Tina came running in about two minutes later.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine thought fast and figured if she picked up the topic, he'd try to let her down easy, easier than when Jeremiah tried to do it. He remembered the feeling of shame after he had somehow convinced his friends to perform with him, his actual crush looking at him in a pitiful manner, and Jeremiah telling him they couldn't date anyway because he was too young for him. That was actually a blow to his ego and he didn't want to do the same to Tina. She was his bro Mike's love after all. And Mike would beat him up if he found out that Blaine was rude while he turned her down.

But nothing of the sort happened. Tina just had a worried look as she asked, "The teacher kept asking after you. Why did you run out of class?" Blaine removed his gloves, knowing he was done for the time being and said, "I wanted to release some stress as soon as possible. And I know all that anyway, missing one lecture won't hurt." Tina smiled and said, "That's what I thought. Just wanted to confirm, dear. Anyway, I asked permission from my parents and they said I could come over, as long as you aren't having any loud parties." They both laughed at the thought of the Andersons allowing a party on a school night and then Blaine noticed it. He didn't know if he was being paranoid or something, but Tina's eyes were pretty much fixated towards his crotch or his mouth. He was slightly freaked out at the blatant objectification, but decided he would tell her tonight. Doing it in the boys' locker room seemed sad. Speaking of which, he asked, "What are you doing in the boys' locker room?" She gave what she thought was a sultry smirk and said, "It's nothing I haven't seen before…" which worried him even more. He decided not to tell Kurt and Sam about this, just in case she was misplacing feelings about Mike and actually didn't mean to say such innuendoes. His brain rationalized this, but his subconscious was telling him not to go through with it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine told Tina he had to straighten out his room and told her to stay in the kitchen. He had actually not changed the sheets and he didn't want any occasion on which she would suggest him jerking off leading to messing up the sheets or something of the like. However, as he finished changing them, she walked in with an opened Diet Coke can and a Mountain Dew can. As she handed him the first can, Blaine remembered that he had turned to Diet Coke from his normal Pepsi since that was the drink Kurt liked to drink the most. As he was about to suggest that they go and sit in the living room, she lied down on the bed, her can on the desk next to it, and moaned, "Oh Blaine, your bed is so comfy, I could sleep in it all day. I wonder how you actually get out of bed every morning."

Blaine tried to change the subject about the new songs that they had done in Glee. He said, "We need to do some new songs. Mr. Schue keeps telling us about nineties' and eighties' songs, and as much as I love that era, judges will want to see some new songs, recently been released, along that sort." Tina replied a bit, as Blaine suddenly felt a bit drowsy. He hadn't eaten anything, so he realized that he might be hungry because of that. He tried to suggest to Tina that he would go down and make omelets for both of them, however, he was shocked as Tina straddled him.

Tina said, "Blaine, I know all about when you went out with Rachel. You keep saying you're gay, but then you go cuddling with girls, and hugging them, especially when you get hard. I know it's for me, but you're not able to realize that. You need not be gay, Blaine, and you need not be in love with Kurt. When someone loves you, the least you could do is love them back." She removed her shirt as Blaine just stared in woozy shock. He thought that she had a tiny crush on him, he didn't know that she was crazy.

Tina was wearing a really deep-cut lacy black bra, and she shoved her breasts in his face as she continued, "You don't even know the extents I've gone for you. I sat and made soup about five times till it tasted perfect. When you went off to sleep last time, I rubbed Vaporub on that muscled chest of yours. You know how it feels when you're just naked and shoving it in everyone's faces? Just because you're gay doesn't mean we are." Blaine tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper, "I'm sorry, Taytay. I didn't mean to." Tina shouted, "See! You're doing it again! You're not even considering my feelings when you call me such a cute nickname!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sam called up Kurt and when he answered, he asked, "Puck just told me that he spoke to Blaine about the Tina thing. Blaine is definitely coming to terms with it." Kurt heaved a sigh of relief, as Sam continued, "But maybe we should talk it out with him outright. You know him, till someone actually does something; he won't think anything is wrong with them." Kurt nodded, then realized that Sam couldn't see it. He told him, "Get ready, I'll pick you up in ten minutes and then we'll go to his place."

Kurt got ready, got into his car and picked him up, as he had promised Sam. They were mostly silent, trying to think through what to say, so that they wouldn't make Blaine angry. It would be very easy for them to say something bitchy about Tina and then Blaine definitely wouldn't listen to them. They reached the door and rang the bell, but no one opened the door. Kurt then searched for something in his back pocket and got out a key. Sam looked on in awe as Kurt said, "I knew this might come in handy even if we are broken up." They walked in only to hear someone talking. Sam guessed, "Maybe it's the TV?"

Kurt, who was better acquainted with the house, said, "No, the TV is in the living room. This sounds like it's in the bedrooms." They walked up and Kurt looked into Blaine's bedroom to see something shocking. There was Tina, in a short skirt and a bra, shouting at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were half-closed and he was trying to push her off. Sam shouted, "He's drugged!" as he ran to Tina and dragged her off of Blaine, while Kurt rummaged in the cupboards for a blanket which he draped over the now shirtless Blaine. Sam and Kurt just looked at Tina, who folded her hands, put her head down and refused to speak. Kurt called up Blaine's parents, and as Maggie picked up the phone, Kurt said, "Can you come home immediately? There's been a problem, and I'm sure only you could help right now."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, Kurt joined Sam and Blaine at Glee Club. Blaine was wearing the baggiest jeans and a very loose sweatshirt. What Tina said kept repeating in his brain, _Just because you're gay doesn't mean we are…you cuddle all the time…you show off your butt wherever you go… _Kurt just held Blaine harder to his side, knowing this wasn't easy. As they entered, there was a lot of commotion. Everyone was screaming and no one wanted to hear the truth. Mr. Schuester kept shouting at them to calm down, but no one was listening.

At last Kurt whistled, and everyone looked surprisingly towards the noise to see that Blaine had come. They started shouting, but in consoling voices this time, as they all came around the trio to give a big group hug. As the others went back to their seats, Blaine whispered, "Can't you guys just let this go? I just want to forget about it." Kurt said, "As much as you want peace, Dad and Mark have gone to the police to talk about this. I know she was your best friend, but what she did was non-consensual assault." A voice came out of nowhere, "Puh-lease, gay-face. Just because nobody was in lust with you before Blaine over here, doesn't mean it's the same for Blaine. He did always cuddle up to Tina. Maybe he is straight, but got to see girls' boobs by saying that he was gay." He looked around in shock to see Kitty give him a scornful look. The shouts started all over again as they were aimed at Kitty now.

Artie, who was sitting next to her, moved as he wheeled away from her and in front of the Glee people. He said, "Kitty, I thought you were nice, but this is seriously unacceptable. Especially because Tina did some of the same stuff with me. She didn't drug me, but she forced me to do some stuff which I didn't want to do at that point. It's not fair for girls to be able to cry "Rape", but when boys do it, we just get a laugh or a pat on the back."

Blaine got out of Kurt's grasp, literally went on his knees in front of Artie, and hugged him as he finally broke down. Mr. Schuester told the others to leave the room and Brittany ran into Sam's arms. Everyone else left as Kurt, Sam and Brittany looked on to the two boys in the room who didn't deserve to go through such stuff. Sam then got a call, and he went out to answer it. Artie was trying to console Blaine and letting him release all his pent-up emotions

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sam entered the room, putting his phone back in his bucket as he did so. He said, "That was Mike on the phone. Seems like Tina was aggressive with almost everyone. He's coming back once they make a case so he can be a witness." Kurt let out a whoosh, not believing that the girl who danced "Single Ladies" with him before he came out was the same who would do this to Blaine.

Blaine finally got up and hugged Artie tightly once more. He then ran to Kurt and held him tight, not caring that he was behaving like an over-clingy kid. He needed some support now that all this had happened. They realized that no Glee practice would happen that day and started to leave. Brittany hugged everyone bye as usual, but when she got to Blaine, he literally shuddered back. She realized something was wrong, and took his hand and kissed it, saying, "When you're ready to be a proud unicorn, please come kiss me on my cheek so I'll know that I can do the same." Blaine nodded, feeling devastated to break Brittany's heart but Tina's accusations kept repeating like a song lyric that wouldn't get out of his head.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt drove them to his house, where the Andersons were also sitting. As they entered, Burt was shouting at two policemen sitting at their couch. Kurt hated to do it, but he let go of Blaine as he rushed to his Dad and shrieked, "Dad! Your heart! Calm down!" Burt said, "I won't calm down. They are telling me they cannot make a case because Blaine is gay and it was a girl who…" He looked at Blaine, who looked like he was going to die and continued, "…did that to him. Can you see his face, Officers?"

The officers were stoic, but they could see the pain in the boy's eyes. One of them reluctantly said, "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. We definitely would if we could." The two families just sat there as the officers took their leave, wondering what this would mean for them now.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Phew! That was a hard one to write. Review if you can, otherwise Ciao!


End file.
